1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact image capturing system applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for miniaturizing an optical lens system is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical lens system have increased rapidly. However, the conventional four-element lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical lens system.
Another conventional compact optical lens system with five-element lens structure enhances image quality and resolving power. However, the total track length of the optical lens system cannot be reduced easily. Therefore, a need exists in the art for providing an optical lens system for use in a mobile electronic product that has excellent imaging quality without excessive total track length.